Sexual Healing
by SteamySmut
Summary: Percy loves Annabeth, but she's been very busy lately with her job as an architect. Luckily, Aphrodite is there with her body to take his mind off of sad thoughts. Smut/Lemon.


**AN: Lemons.**

Percy felt lonelier every time he visited Olympus. Annabeth was doing a fantastic job as an architect, and Percy could not be more proud of his girlfriend, but her increased workload had started to cause a rift to break in their relationship. They both wanted to spend time together, but Annabeth found herself having less and less time to meet with Percy.

With no quests to do and most people gone for the summer, Percy let Argus take him on his routine trip from camp to the Empire State Building so he could visit Annabeth and tell her of all that transpired at camp, most exciting of course Grover's engagement to Juniper.

As soon as Percy got off of the elevator, he saw that there was a flurry of movement happening near the new monument of Zeus, and his hopes of meeting Annabeth quickly deflated when he saw her at the center of the organized chaos, ordering everyone around, making sure nothing went wrong.

Before he could fall into a depressed state of mind where he contemplated his relationship with Annabeth, something much more enticing caught his eye. Aphrodite stood right outside the entrance to her palace, stretching in a way that caught the eye of every man on Olympus, including Percy. She was wearing nothing but panties and her sexy; fuckable body was asking to be ravished.

Percy started to avert his eyes and try to stop the torrent of dirty thoughts his mind was conjuring at an incredible rate, except for the fact that Aphrodite was looking right at him, with her cleavage in full view.

Aphrodite started walking towards him, and while he wished he could look away, his eyes refused to stop looking at the giant, fuckable tits and a gorgeous pair of legs on Aphrodite as she walked towards him.

Aphrodite was horny, and she wanted Percy's cock, now. She'd been attempting to seduce him for years, but he kept rebuffing her because of Annabeth. She knew, now was the time Percy would succumb to her ministrations because of their tumultuous relationship.

"Percy, how about you stop gaping at me and come into my palace," said Aphrodite while nibbling on Percy's ear.

"Oh fuck yes, I'd be glad to," said Percy as he picked up Aphrodite, who wrapped her legs around his waist, and started to grind her already sopping wet pussy onto his lap.

Percy tried to keep his cool till he got into the palace, and then threw Aphrodite on the bed in an undignified heap, yet she somehow still managed to look sexy, especially now that he could see her large, yet firm ass.

"Oh you little whore. I'm going to take care of you alright.," said Percy as he took off his clothes and jumped onto the bed and started kissing Aphrodite. In their battle for dominance, Percy tore Aphrodite's panties off and could feel how wet she was in anticipation of his cock.

"You slut, you're so wet aren't you? Are you excited to cheat on your boyfriend by fucking me?"

Aphrodite answered very precisely by pushing Percy onto his back and started sucking his dick. She used her tongue around the tip and then deepthroated all 7 ½ inches of his thick cock. She was choking, but she refused to stop. Percy put his hands into Aphrodite's soft hair and started to fuck her mouth.

"Oh fuck Aphrodite, I'm about to cum!" Percy began to take his cock out of her mouth, but Aphrodite gripped his ass and kept him in her hot mouth. Percy slammed into her mouth once more, and she swallowed his whole load.

"Did you enjoy my cum you whore?"

"Oh yes master, it was delicious. Now, please, fuck my tight pussy!"

"With pleasure, you fucking slut," Percy said, who then turned Aphrodite around onto her stomach and started ravaging her from behind. Relieving himself of a niggling want, he began smacking her tight and firm ass, which jiggled just a little bit.

"Yes Percy, punish me more! Slap my ass! Fuck my pussy! Don't stop!"

Percy kept thrusting into Aphrodite's hot, velvety pussy as far as he could, barely able to stop himself from cumming for the second time. Aphrodite's breathy moans and pants were turning him on a level Annabeth had never done.

"Oh, you dirty bitch! How do you like my cock? You're so fucking tight!" Percy kept thrusting and slamming into her, and then yelled,

"I'm cumming!" He made to pull out, but Aphrodite pushed him back in and said

"Cum in my pussy Percy! Give me your seed!"

Percy thrust into her heat once more and released his seed, his bronzed skin glistening with sweat and eyes alight with lust.

"Ah FUCK! I'm Cumming!"

"YES PERCY! GIVE ME YOUR DICK! OH, YOU"RE SO FUCKING BIG! I'M CUMMING TOO!"

Percy flipped Aphrodite around and grabbed her DD titties and started licking her nipples and fingering her pussy. He brought her to another powerful orgasm, leaving her unable to breathe for a few seconds.

"Fuck Percy, you're so good. Please don't leave me! Sleep with me tonight."

"I don't plan on leaving anytime soon Aphrodite. I'm a bit tired now, but don't think I've let go of all my pent-up sexual energy yet, you whore!" Percy stuck his hardening dick into Aphrodite's pussy, and that's how they slept for a few hours, only to wake up again and fuck like animals.


End file.
